For further prior art to this invention, we wish to submit WO 01/54387 A1, Nguyen. This document discloses a method where: “A unique telephone number and extension are associated with each (1) one of a plurality of subscribers (105). The telephone number is also associated with a remote access point of presence (RAPP) (120). Messages are left for subscribers by establishing a phone call to the phone number associated therewith. The phone call is received at a RAPP (120). The RAPP (120) receives the voice message, digitises and pocketsize the voice message, and transmits the message over a packet network (130) to a store and forward messaging system (125). The store and forward messaging system stores the message for retrieval. The message can be retrieved by either telephone, a client computer, or a private branch exchange terminal (110).” This document is cited here as reference.
In addition prior art methods in delivering messages include Cellular voicemail and SMS (Short Message Service) messages. SMS messages are text-based messages, which are delivered to the terminal directly as a first priority, and stored on the network if delivery is unavailable. With Cellular Voicemail it is possible to call the voicemail box of the recipient, and the recipient of the voicemail may later listen the message.
This prior art has several disadvantages in contrast with the invention in the priority document and this inventive method under study based on the priority document. SMS messages are restricted to text which is harder to input than voice by speech. SMS messages are therefore tedious to the sender. Cellular voicemail is both tedious to send and receive. In order to send voicemail, the sender has to know the telephone number of the voicemail box of the recipient, which is typically different from the phone number, or wait for the voicemail box to connect to the original telephone number when the recipient is not available. In order to receive voicemail, the recipient needs to retrieve the message from the network, because the message is not delivered instantly to him.